Recently, in imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera, a technology has been proposed in which a facial expression detection function is provided that detects a face of a subject person and detects the expression of the face. When the facial expression detection function detects that the facial expression of the subject is a smile, a captured image is automatically recorded (refer to Patent Literature 1).